DESCRIPTION: This proposal is seeking continued support, via an institutional training grant, for a training program for pre- and postdoctoral fellows who will pursue research careers that focus on mental health behavior genetics. The IBG faculty is distinguished and active in research and IBG scientists are actively pursuing well-funded studies of genetic influences on brain function and plasticity, psychological development relevant to mental health, and psychiatric disorders. Major research projects addressing mental health are in progress in both human and animal behavior genetics. The application of biometrical, statistical, and quantitative genetic techniques, together with bioinformatics, genome-wide analyses and next generation sequencing, and epigenetics, is providing real advances in our understanding. Neurochemical, neuropharmacological, neurophysiological, and molecular genetic studies, are providing an understanding of gene function related to behavior. Our research includes large scale national collaborative studies amassing DNA repositories and rich phenotypic data sets available for studies of mental health. Facilities are available for genotype assay, including genome-wide assays, gene function and expression studies, and behavioral, biochemical, and neurophysiological studies. Funds are requested to support 4 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral trainee. Predoctoral trainees receive doctorate degrees from a cooperating academic unit and certification in behavior genetics. Academic requirements in the training program include training in behavior genetics, quantitative and biometrical genetics, theoretical and computer-based statistics, molecular genetics, neuroscience, bioinformatics and genomics, responsible conduct of research, and courses on behavioral and clinical phenotypes. Additional requirements vary according to the degree granting academic unit. Research experience is an integral part of training. Postdoctoral trainees also pursue a formalized program that emphasizes individual research as well as competence in molecular and quantitative behavior genetics. Other activities in preparation for research careers in mental health include: supervision of students and/or technicians, hosting of seminar speakers, guest lecturing, a weekly journal club, mandatory training in the responsible conduct of research, and the development of individual professional plans.